Freddie Once Had Me
by sockstar
Summary: Freddie worries about how Carly perceives him after he moves out. Carly/Freddie. Some slightly smutty content. Written for Creddie Christmas.


**Freddie Once Had Me**

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Summary:** Freddie worries about how Carly perceives him after he moves out. Carly/Freddie.

* * *

It was a devious plan, and in hindsight, better than trashing an expensive, professional studio. If they got caught, Freddie and Carly would be in jail, instead of wishing goodnight to Sam. Sam had left, taking Harmoo the cat with her. Freddie wondered how the cat would get along with Frothy.

Having arranged the coercion (Freddie thought blackmail was a very harsh word), they farewelled Sam, and half an hour later, after watching some TV, Carly decided to go get ready for bed. Freddie went to help Spencer who was cleaning in the kitchen, then sat waiting for Carly to come back down to wish her goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow Carly, goodnight." Freddie got up off the couch, and started to walk out of the apartment.

"Wait up Freddie, I'll come with you." Carly noticed his eyes light up, as Carly tagged along with him, out into the hallway, passing his old apartment.

"So, what's it like living as a swinging bachelor?" Carly gave him a playful punch on the arm.

Freddie chuckled, "I haven't actually spent much time down there, you know, after all the craziness with the Petographers."

"It was crazy wasn't it." Carly spoke, as Freddie pushed the button for the floor his new 'apartment' was located on.

"It's not over yet. We still need to give them back their cat tomorrow." Freddie shook his head, he was still pretty shocked Sam had catnapped Harmoo.

"Don't worry, everything seems to work out for us."

The elevator dinged open, and they stepped out, walking together to Freddie's door. "So this is me, I'd invite you in, but there isn't much to do except sleep or look out the window." It wasn't much of a room, it still had a nice view out into the night sky.

"We could talk." Freddie scratched his head for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure, come in, watch the floor, I just had it brushed. Just sit anywhere." Carly laughed.

She stepped inside, looked around and noticed there wasn't a chair. Carly decided to sit on the mattress. Freddie went to pull up a plastic carton to sit on.

Carly rolled her eyes at him, "Just come over here." Carly called him, patting the empty space next to her on the mattress.

He raised his eyebrow, but did what he was told, sitting down right next to Carly. It wasn't a very big mattress, he put his arms in his lap to avoid touching Carly. Freddie felt weird that Carly would choose to be in such close proximity, his shoulder up against hers, their legs touching side by side. It felt weird, but that good weird like when you accidentally get high at a gas station.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything Freddie?" They both stared out of the room, gazing at the sparkling stars gleaming in the obsidian sky.

"Sure..." There was clearly something Carly wanted to talk to him about, but until she made it clear, he was going to sit here and enjoy her company.

"So.. how are you feeling about moving out?" Ah, there it was, Freddie thought to himself, Carly was probably about to tell him it was too soon, or he was being a terrible son, that he was hurting his mother, and being too stubborn about it all.

"I was just tired of being treated like a baby. Mom isn't the only one who does it either." Carly didn't speak, indicating that she wanted him to continue. "You see it, all the time, in her eyes I'm 5 years old. Spencer treats everyone like a kid so he doesn't really count, but Sam acts like I'm her annoying little brother she needs to taunt and beat up all the time and... uh... yeah..."

Freddie trailed off., faked a yawn, hoping to tiptoe around the elephant in the room.

"Freddie."

"What?"

Carly sighed.

Freddie suppressed a groan, "Are we really going to talk about this?"

Carly shifted over to put her head against his shoulder, and took an arm out of his lap. Carly started tracing circles over the top of his palm. "Yes."

"Can't I just plead the fifth, and we both keep pretending I'm not in love with you?" Freddie closed his eyes, and drew his hands back into his lap.

Carly poked him in the side. "Freddie, you talked about Spencer, your mom, and Sam. You left someone out."

"Do I have to?" Freddie whined.

"You absolutely must!" Carly laughed. It was funny to Carly. They had their studio trashed, the cops basically tell them they didn't care, nearly got caught trying to give the Petographers some payback, and all of this on top of Freddie getting fed up with his mother and moving out, yet his eyes still it up at the chance to spend just another 5 minutes with her.

"Carly.. I feel sometimes, I see you go out with all these guys, and you see them as the bad boy with the motorcycle who gets into bar-fights, or some tall handsome musician with a car. Then you look at me, and you see the nerdy kid next door who stands on a table so he could look out the peephole when you come home."

"You don't stand on a table anymore do you?"

"That's not funny." Freddie face turned dour, his eyes lowered, looking down at his feet.

"Not funny? I bet Sam would laugh."

"Do we have to bring her into this?" His face contorted into something resembling anger, or perhaps annoyance, at mention of the catnapper.

"No, but only if you admit it was a little funny." Carly smiled back at him.

"Fine." Freddie's face cracked into a smile, then he burst out laughing.

"Griffin didn't have his own place did he? Plus he didn't own that motorcycle either." Carly reminded Freddie, that those other guys weren't anything great compared to him.

No matter what was going on, all he needed was her presence to make everything feel a lot better. It made her feel special, like she was the only one in the world when she was around him.

"Pfft, so much for bad boy. More like momma's boy."

"That's the spirit!"

"Please don't tell him I said that." Freddie pleaded.

"I promise." Carly made a cross over her heart, then laughed as relief washed over Freddie's face.

"He'd probably kill me."

"You know, I don't see the kid next door anymore."

"What do you see? Some tech geek who should just give up and move on?" Freddie sighed, and threw a piece of concrete he'd picked up off the floor against the far wall.

Carly turned her head to look at Freddie, who was still looking down at the floor. He sensed her movement, his head pivoting to right in her eyes. Carly gently spoke, "You can't give up now... Freddie... I see a guy who should kiss the girl who's fallen in love with him."

A suspicious little half-smile curved his lips, "When did Melanie get here?"

Now it was Carly's turn to glare. Freddie laughed, an ear to ear smile imprinted on his face. The last thing he ever thought he'd do when Carly finally declared her love would be to joke about it, but for some reason it worked. Carly's glare quickly turned into a smirk, and then finally a shy smile.

Something about not believing what was before your eyes, to joke before you could finally come to terms with it, he assumed.

Freddie watched a loose strand of hair rocking back and forth as Carly breathed. He reached over, took it in his hands and tucked it behind her ear. His hand continued downward, past her cheek, and around to the back of her neck. Freddie licked his lips, and pulled Carly towards him.

He watched her supple lips inching ever closer. Carly closed her eyes, content to let Freddie guide her the rest of the way. He stopped for just a moment, to take in the scent of her lip-gloss, before he finally pressed her lips against his. Freddie was gentle, allowing Carly to take charge. Carly wriggled her way on top of him, pushing Freddie down so his head was resting on the white pillow.

"That's much better than the concrete wall."

"Shut up and kiss me." Carly alluringly commanded him, and he responded by placing both arms around her neck, and pulling her down into another long kiss. When he brushed his tongue over her lips, Carly met his with her own, urgent and passionate. It only broke off when Freddie decided to draw her bottom lip into his mouth and started sucking on it. A low moan escaping Carly's throat, the vibration reaching through to Freddie, causing him to respond with a low, rumbling laugh.

15 minutes later, Carly felt his hands reach up from below and start playing around her waist, he left a trail of warmth gliding across her stomach. His hands slowly inched their way up her shirt. Carly was surprised he waited so long.

Carly broke their lip to lip contact, speaking to him only mere inches away from his face, "Freddie stop."

Freddie couldn't help but look disappointed, but he complied with Carly. He withdrew his hands until they were back holding Carly's side, the only real place they could be, with Carly sitting in his lap.

"Did I do something wrong?" Freddie questioned, his eyes searching Carly's face for any sign of annoyance, hesitance or even regret.

"No, no, no." Carly leaned back in his lap, and lifted her shirt quickly up and over her head, tossing it to the side nonchalantly. Freddie was left awestruck, his 'boy chemistry' sending his mind and body racing at a million miles.

"Freddie."

"Freddie." Eventually she got sick of waiting, and crossed her arms in front of her, obscuring the view that Freddie was currently engaged in looking at..

"Eyes up Freddie."

"Oh, hey Carly. Hi." It was almost like looking at the old Freddie, the guy who would carry that eager to please, puppy dog eyed expression whenever she asked him something. His ridiculous, eyes wide, mouth hanging open face made her laugh. "It's just I wasn't expecting that. I thought you would have a bra on, or another t-shirt or something. Wow." Carly had discarded her bra earlier when she got changed for bed. Freddie couldn't help but gaze down her body again.

"You wanna touch em?" Carly murmured, seduction in her eyes, as she bent down, laying a slow, teasing kiss on Freddie before he could even reply.

Freddie rumbled a 'yes please' into her mouth, and Carly rose again, Freddie's hands moved from her side, to her waist, up to her ribcage then finally to caress her breasts. Freddie was touching Carly all over, his hands running through her hair, over her lips, pinching and flicking over her nipples.

"You're so hot." Freddie pulled his hands away, Carly protested for a moment. Freddie's eyes moved back down, he licked his lips, "Carly.. can I?"

Carly didn't reply, except to shift forward, arching her back so he could take her nipple in his mouth. His free hand alternated between her other breast and nipple, her cheeks, hair and back. Freddie sucked and licked, and Carly whimpered, panted and moaned.

Freddie stopped for a moment, nervous about his performance, "Am I doing okay?"

"You ah fuck," Carly stopped as Freddie's tongue started roaming across her chest again.

Freddie smirked a sly grin, he'd caused Carly to swear out loud, something she almost never did. He leaned back up, and kissed her again. "I love you Carly."

"I love you too Freddie." Freddie continued his kissing, going to her neck to leave what would become a major hickey, a mark to indicate their new relationship.

Carly eventually drew her hands around his neck and pushed him back down onto the pillow, "Hey, do you remember back at school, when you said that you were a man now."

"You laughed." Freddie started back up to kiss her again, only for Carly to grab both shoulders and hold him down.

"I was thinking..." Carly trailed off, her eyes shifting from side to side, unable to look Freddie straight in the eye.

Freddie leaned forward, testing just how strong Carly's hold on him was. He raised his eyebrow, it was obvious to the both of them that Freddie could break her hold, if he wanted, "Thinking what? If you don't tell me, I'll pick you up, flip us over and start making out with you again, until I tease the words out of you."

His sudden confidence was hot for Carly, and she stopped talking to see if he'd go through with his threat. Freddie easily broke the hold on his shoulders, grabbed her. One arm around her waist, and the other around her neck, Freddie flipped them over, so Freddie was now lying on top of Carly. He pulled his shirt over his head, giving Carly a clean view of chest and arms. "Nice."

"So Carly, are you going to tell me, or do I have tickle it out of you?" Freddie used his superior position to start lightly tickling Carly's side.

"No! Anything but that!" Carly laughed, Freddie knew if he kept going he'd soon have Carly screaming for mercy. Being even lightly tickled set Carly off onto waves of uncontrollable, screeching laughter. Freddie pulled his hands away, and Carly looked him in the eye.

"Freddie, reach into my pocket. No, the other one." Carly sweetly instructed him.

Freddie reach down, and pulled out a small, square foil packet. He looked at it intently, trying to decipher a reason beyond the most basic, carnal meaning, but could not find any alternative understand. Instead he looked down at Carly, her dark hair flowing around his pillow, and she smiled back at him.

"Freddie, I know Sam got to be your first kiss, well, tonight, I'm gonna make you a man."

**end**

* * *

**AN:** This started as a way to try and break some heavy writers block (sorry fans of my multi-chapter story, I'm still working through the next chapter).

I originally had 2 ideas, and you can kinda see the first and second half reflects them the first was going to be a pre-Creddie/friendship fic with Freddie talking about how he thinks people see him.

Then a second fic which would have been Carly getting 'excited' whilst watching _Elephant Love_ on the newly unlocked Nature Channel at Freddie's.

In the end they merged into this story.


End file.
